The present invention relates to a marker apparatus for power lines, and more particularly to an apparatus which emits lights and warns of the presence of power lines.
The applicant has previously filed Brazilian Application No. PI-8806701 for an "IMPROVED MARKER LIGHT FOR POWER LINES." The marker, which that application describes, includes a discharge lamp with one of its poles electrically connected to the overhead ground wire and the other pole connected to a metallic captor which operates by induction. This marker provides a signal at night to prevent collisions of aircrafts on the power lines.
The applicant found that the marker described above performed its intended function at night, but it did not perform satisfactorily during the day. Sunlight obscures the light discharge of the marker lamp, rendering the marker substantially invisible during the day.
The marker of the present invention avoids the disadvantage described above. It includes a sphere of translucid material having a red-orange color or any other suitable bright color. The sphere reflects light; and its color makes it visible during the day. It is a translucid shell which contains a lamp for emitting light. Accordingly, the light emitted by the lamp makes it luminous and visible at night.